It Helps To Cry
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: When Nick's parents are killed by the Spies' archnemesis, Tim Scam, Nick's frustration and anger rises to a whole new level and he'll do anything for revenge. Anything.
1. Mystery Assassin On The Loose

*4:02 AM, My House*  
  
It was late night.  
  
My whole family was asleep, including me and Alex, who was having a sleepover.  
  
In my mom's room, she didn't even see someone with a weird-looking weapon in his hands, but when she did, she didn't even have time to gasp-  
  
-and then, the trigger was pulled.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
(Sam once said to me, "Never take life for granted." And, you'd better believe it.)  
  
JETIX Productions (jetix@abcfamily.com) presents: Totally Spies!: "It Helps To Cry" Part 1: Mystery Assassin On The Loose Summary: When Nick's parents are killed by the Spies' arch-nemesis, Tim Scam, Nick's frustration and anger rises to a whole new level, and he'll do anything for revenge. *Anything*. Characters and show copyright Marathon. OCs and story copyright JETIX Productions. This Chapter: April 2004.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
*1:42 PM, Beverly Hills High School*  
  
It was gym class, and we were playing a serious game of volleyball. From what I could see, Alex's team wasn't letting anything by their defenses.  
  
It was at that moment that I heard the call over the *very* loud-speakers.  
  
"Nick Kelly, please come to the office. Your father wants to see you."  
  
After gathering my things, me and my best friends, Sam, Alex, and Clover, were on our way to the office, when my dad, a 40-year-old man with brown hair just as short as mine named Jeff Kelly, came up to us. "I have a feeling this is *not* good," I said to the girls.  
  
10 minutes later, we were all in my dad's car, with Sam and Clover in the front, and Alex and I in the back. "So, what's up, dad?" I should never have asked that question, because then, they came. The 9 words that would shatter my life came at that moment: "Mom was attacked last night. She's in the hospital."  
  
4 sets of eyes locked onto my dad the exact second those fateful words left his mouth. I was in shock. Then, Clover said, "Well, then let's get to the hospital ASAP!"  
  
(Author's Note: You may notice I'm using more new words. It's something called diversifying, for those newbies out there.)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
*2:30 PM, Beverly Hills Hospital*  
  
I didn't stop to think. I *couldn't* stop to think. My mind was going in all sorts of directions. We finally reached the ICU, and without hesitating, I busted through the double doors and yelled, "Where's my mom?!" The doctors there just stared at me. I asked again, "Where is my mother?! I need to see her!" One of the doctors said, "Second door to your left." "Thanks," I replied as we raced for said door. When we reached it, I slammed it open and rushed to my mom's side.  
  
"Mom! Wake up! Please! Tell me, who did this to you?!" She raised her head slowly and said, "A...man named...Tim...Scam..." What? Tim Scam, me and the girls' arch-nemesis? No way! "How, mom?! I need to know!" "He...shot me...with...a...laser..."  
  
Then, her head flopped back onto the pillow.  
  
The heart monitor emitted a long, steady tone.  
  
I couldn't believe it.  
  
She was gone.  
  
The tears I had been holding back all this time finally escaped my eyes. As the rogue, salty droplets flowed down my face, questions began to form in my mind. How did Tim Scam find out about my family? Why did he only attack my mom? Why was all this happening to *me*?!  
  
Then, I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
  
I turned.  
  
It was Alex.  
  
She was smiling at me. (Remember, Alex *is* the optimistic type.) I just hugged her. I didn't know what else to do. She hugged me back, trying to keep me calm, but to no avail, as I was still crying over the loss of my mom.  
  
Out of all 3 of the girls, Alex seems to like me the most. I could now see that as we held each other.  
  
Then, I hit a sudden realization.  
  
We *had* to tell my dad about WOOHP, or he could be next.  
  
I beckoned for Sam and Clover to come over, and once they did, we all went into a huddle.  
  
"What's up, Nick?" Clover asked.  
  
"We have to tell my dad," I replied.  
  
"About what?" Sam said.  
  
"About WOOHP," I said firmly.  
  
"Why?" Alex inquired.  
  
"Tim Scam somehow found out about my family, and so he killed my mom. If we don't tell dad, he could be next!" I explained to the three girls.  
  
"Okay, then," Alex said, her eyes shining.  
  
We broke the huddle and walked up to my dad.  
  
"I can't believe we're doing this, but dad, what we're about to tell you can *not* leave this room," I said.  
  
"That bad?" my dad said.  
  
"Very subjective," Clover stated.  
  
So, we proceeded to tell my dad everything: how I first met the girls, about WOOHP, our secret agent life, and most importantly, the myriad of villains we've fought, Tim Scam at the top of that list.  
  
"Wow," was all my dad could say.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Later, Alex was staying with me at my house, since dad was still at the hospital. Just then, after I left the kitchen with a turkey sandwich, my Compowder rang. I opened it, and Sam appeared on the video screen. "What's up, Sammie?" She looked tense. "Nick, get your butt back to the hospital! Tim Scam's just attacked your dad, and-" I closed the Compowder and stopped. My heart was beating twice as fast as ever, until... "ALEX!" I yelled, nearly out of breath. Alex stormed back into the room. "We need to get back to the hospital! My dad was just attacked!" 5 minutes later, we were back at the hospital.  
  
But, it was too late.  
  
My dad was dead, too.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
I couldn't believe this. In only 2 hours, 2 *freaking hours*, both of my parents had been killed by our arch-nemesis. How did he find out about my family?  
  
I never got to think, because at that moment, the floor below me, Sam, Alex, and Clover opened and all 4 of us were falling down a tubing system.  
  
"Whatever the mission is, Jerry, *it better be important!!!*" I screamed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
*End Chapter 1*.  
  
This one was a little tough to write, but I decided to shift my focus on my stories a bit. I'm growing up to be a primer fanfiction writer, and it's time I expanded my horizons with this new story. Hope to see you next chapter! Oh, and when you finish reading this chapter, make sure you leave a review so you can tell me what you felt of it, and for some improvements/changes I could make to the next chapter. Ok, see ya!- SuperSaiyanZelda4321 (toonami1@wi.rr.com) 


	2. A Few Words of Comfort

Chapter 2: A Few Words of Comfort  
  
*2:50 PM, Beverly Hills High School, Friday*  
  
Another day.  
  
Another day had just ended at Beverly Hills High School, and me and my friends were *still* trying to help me get over the loss of my parents.  
  
Then, it got worse.  
  
*Mandy* just *had* to come by and ruin my day even more than it already has been.  
  
Just 2 nights ago, right after my dad had died, we had been sent to WOOHP for another mission. We had to once again find and defeat Waverly, the freak from our "Fugitives" mission (I don't know his real name, so I made up one). He made copies of my parents, which made me even angrier than I had been at Tim Scam for killing my REAL parents. I just up and kicked Waverly's butt back to jail. All three girls were surprised at my sudden skills. Now, back to the present. All this reminiscing is starting to make me cry again.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't the *loser posse* again," Mandy started, but then Clover interrupted.  
  
"Look, Mandy, today is *not* a day that you want to mess with us, because my boyfriend here is having a *really* rough day," Clover said, gesturing towards me.  
  
"Well, then, I guess *he's* the biggest loser here!" Mandy said with her usual snotty tone.  
  
"Listen, Mandy!" Sam exclaimed. She was mad.  
  
But, I had had just about enough.  
  
Before Sam could interject, I had rushed forward, grabbing Mandy by her shirt collar and lifting her up into the air.  
  
"*Listen to me, Mandy!!*" I exclaimed with a tone that neither Sam, Alex or Clover had *ever* seen before. "I've had enough of your incessant, non- stop, *unrelenting* snotty behavior! You've berated the girls ever since you could first talk, and you've berated me ever since I came to this state! You've just kept on lashing out at us, but although the girls can take it, I *can't* anymore! For your information, some *freak* killed my parents last night!!!" I raised my fist up, ready to slam Mandy back into the last millenium. "So, unless you want me to punch your lights back to the previous millenium, *leave us ALONE!!*" The last word echoed throughout the whole school. I let go of Mandy and she dropped to the floor. She backed away a few seconds later.  
  
"*Nick?*" Alex asked.  
  
"It wasn't my fault! She was getting on my last nerve!" I replied.  
  
*11:05 PM, Alex's House*  
  
I decided to stick with Alex and the girls for the weekend, so as to avoid any unneccessary explosions. Currently, I was hanging out with Alex, watching something new, called Code Lyoko (Author's Note: Watch that show! It's on at 5:30 PM on Cartoon Network's Miguzi! It's WAY cool!), but, I just couldn't keep my mind on the show. Alex suddenly realized what was on my mind. "Something up, Nick?" she asked me. "... ... Yeah," I finally replied. "I still don't know how Tim Scam found about my family. I mean, how did he do it? And why, *why* did he *have* to kill them?!" I wailed. "Whoa, it's okay, Nick," Alex replied, putting her hand on my shoulder. I looked at her for a few seconds. I then hugged her with all my might, crying my heart out in this moment. Alex was as surprised as I was. "Why them, Alex? *Why them?* *Why me?!*" I wailed, crying into Alex's shoulder. She suddenly smiled, and wrapped her arms around me. "I'm not sure, but I'm glad we both have someone to confide in," she replied. I looked into her dark blue eyes (A/N: is that her eye color?) and said, "Alex? Is there *anything I can do*?" Then, she kissed me on the cheek and said, "Well, one thing, is to believe in us- especially me. Listen..." She pulled me closer and continued. "...I'll always be there for you. We all are. Clover, Sammie, even WOOHP, is there. We've got a mission in life, and I promise that when we find Tim Scam, we'll give him what's coming to him!" "Thanks, Alex. You don't know how much that means to me." I snuggled up closer and fell asleep. A few seconds later, she did, too.  
  
*3:39 AM, Alex's House*  
  
I then woke up after having heard a weird beep. I knew what that meant.  
  
The next second, Alex woke up, too.  
  
And, the next second, the couch we were sleeping on flipped over and sent us falling through a tube system again.  
  
"What is it *now*, Jerry?!" Alex wailed.  
  
"I don't think you want to know," I replied.  
  
We finally landed inside a WOOHP office, and were greeted by Jerry.  
  
"Listen, Jerry, this is *not* the time. I'm still recovering from what happened to...my...parents?" I stated, then trailed off when I noticed that Jerry wasn't there. It was- Tim Scam!  
  
"Well, well, ladies and gents, we meet again," he stated matter-of-factly.  
  
Then, all of a sudden, my eyes glowed a fierce yellow.  
  
Tim was then surrounded in an aura of the same color my eyes were glowing.  
  
I riased one hand, telekinetically taking Tim with me. I then pointed to the left wall, and he flew in that direction, slamming into the wall, hard enough to knock him out cold.  
  
Then, my eyes returned to normal.  
  
"Wow! How did you do that?" Alex asked me.  
  
"Do what?" I replied. My head was spinning a little.  
  
"That glowy-eye trick! You just picked him up with some telepathic powers and slammed him into that wall like a pastrami!"  
  
"I don't know, but he won't be out for much longer! We need to make a break for it!" I replied, my eyes again glowing yellow. The door in front of us opened, and we ran off. I made sure to grab 2 jetpack backpacks before we entered the hallway. "Strap these on. These should give us a head-start," I had said to Alex.  
  
*4:35 AM, Sam's House*  
  
Back at Sam's house, they had been calling Alex's Compowder for hours when they finally got a response. "Alex? Where the heck have you been?" Sam asked. "No time for missed communications, girls! Get your butts down to WOOHP! Tim Scam's on the run!" I said before the connection was severed.  
  
When Sam and Clover had arrived, we had taken control of anti-gravity cycles and gave chase. But, when Tim Scam took a laser gun and fired on the girls, I thought he had shot them like he had my mom and dad, while in reality he had only managed to scratch them, it was enough to push me over the edge. My eyes glowed their fierce yellow again, but this time, a fierce energy aura of the same eye-color sprang up around me. I hopped off of my cycle, and once I did, electricity started flowing all around me. Then, the electrical energy converged into a ball in my hands. I then fired the energy at Scam's cycle in a giant beam that blew his cycle up.  
  
I then saw him flip up and say, "Ha! I just escaped before WOOHP agents could catch me!"  
  
Oh, was *he* wrong.  
  
My eyes glowed their fierce yellow.  
  
Sam and Clover looked at me, and nearly went into a panic attack in their surprise.  
  
I telepathically lifted him into the air, then I slammed him into a wall, wrapping him in a telepathic energy field.  
  
"Try escaping from *that* before the WOOHP agents come," I said.  
  
*5:08 AM, WOOHP Briefing Room*  
  
Jerry had just found us.  
  
"Many thanks for apprehending Tim Scam, everyone."  
  
"No big," I replied.  
  
"It was Nick, not us, Jerry," Sam noted. "He displayed some amazing powers out there."  
  
"Aw, Sammie..." I started blushing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
There's more to this story than just these first 2 chapters, so don't even think of stopping the suspense, action, OR romance! See ya next chapter!- SuperSaiyanZelda4321 (toonami1@wi.rr.com) 


	3. Why In WOOHP's Name

Part 3: Why In WOOHP's Name  
  
Saturday morning...  
  
9:32 AM, Alex's House  
  
It had only been a day since we had captured Tim Scam once again, and in the weirdest way, too.  
  
When I saw Tim Scam the first time inside WOOHP last night, my eyes turned a fierce yellow and I was able to smack him around like a rag doll using some newly-discovered psychic powers that seemed to surface when I got extremely mad.  
  
Currently, I was in Alex's yard, testing out these cool new powers.  
  
I saw Carmen's laundry nearby (Carmen, Alex's mother) and decided to try something new. I focused my mind on the basket, and the dirty clothes became engulfed in an aura of psychic energy the same color as my glowing eyes.  
  
I pointed up, and all of the laundry flew up into the air and swirled around.  
  
Unbeknownst to me, Alex was watching my little performance.  
  
I pointed 5 times at certain spots on the clothesline, and 5 pieces of laundry folded across the line.  
  
I repeated the process until all of the laundry was folded neatly across the clothesline. Man, would Carmen be gawking at this!  
  
It was at that moment that Alex walked outside.  
  
"I saw that. That was pretty cool!" she said to me.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'm getting the hang of these powers," I replied, then I looked up into the sky.  
  
Alex sat down by me and said, "Still feeling bummed about your mom and dad?"  
  
"Yeah," I replied simply. "We've taken care of him 3 times already, (A/N: first 2 captures references to Totally Spies episodes "The New Jerry" and "Mommies Dearest") and I still don't know how he found out about my family! I just don't get it..."  
  
Alex just put her arm around me.  
  
"It just baffles me, Alex. I mean, we're all spies! I should have been able to see that coming! I should have been able to figure that he'd try something like that. Just like Sammie, perception is what I do! I don't understand how it could have slipped!" I continued.  
  
"Hey, you know the night this started, I heard a strange noise nearby. I thought it was just the cat jumping off something, but that must have been him!" I realized.  
  
Alex looked a little concerned.  
  
"Don't worry, Nick. We'll get through this," she said, pulling me closer. "Even if we have to get Jerry in on it."  
  
"Thanks, Alex," I said, hugging her back-  
  
-when something in a nearby bush caught my eye.  
  
It was a flash of red and yellow.  
  
Knowing perfectly well who that was, I turned my head towards that bush, my eyes once again glowing their psychic yellow.  
  
Said bush was engulfed in a yellow glow and lifted into the air, revealing that Sam and Clover were watching us.  
  
"Um...busted..." Clover said softly.  
  
"It's all right, Clover. I know you're only watching out for me," I replied matter-of-factly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
12:39 PM, Alex's House  
  
Later that afternoon, Alex and I were watching TV again, when Clover busted through the door, nearly out of breath.  
  
"What's wrong now, Clover?" I asked, starting to worry.  
  
"Tim Scam's attacking WOOHP!!" she exclaimed.  
  
Nothing more needed to be said.  
  
Alex and I quickly suited up and ran off with Clover.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
12:50 PM, WOOHP Headquarters  
  
We all saw him.  
  
Tim Scam was firing blasts here and there from a gigantic laser gun.  
  
"Hey, Scam! Stop this stuff NOW!" I shouted to him.  
  
He just fired another laser blast at us, which we all dodged.  
  
When I got my composure back, I used my psychic powers on him, but-  
  
-nothing happened.  
  
"What the...? Why isn't this working? Last time I used those powers on you, I shook you around like a propeller!!" I exclaimed.  
  
"My new suit absorbs the psychic energy," he said.  
  
Then he fired so fast, all I saw was a blur before-  
  
-the energy blast hit Alex.  
  
She flew backwards from the force of the impact, and when she landed-  
  
-she wasn't moving.  
  
Ok, let me tell you something. When we got to this scene, my anger towards Tim Scam was at its breaking point.  
  
But when he shot Alex a few seconds ago, he pushed me way over the edge.  
  
Tim was REALLY gonna get it now.  
  
"Alex!!" Sam and Clover shouted before rushing to her side.  
  
Then, Tim Scam, Sam, and Clover all stared at me.  
  
My whole body was glowing a sun-bright yellow.  
  
"That's IT, Scam! I warned you in past encounters not to cross me, but you just didn't listen, DID YOU??!!" I exclaimed, holding my hands up into the sky and gathering energy.  
  
I didn't know that Alex was still alive, as I was focusing on defeating Tim Scam once and for all, but she had just woken up, courtesy of Sam and Clover, so she heard my next speech.  
  
"I thought I'd seen you at your worst when you killed my parents, but when you shot Alex a few seconds ago, you pushed me way past my breaking point! I love Alex very much, but you can't see that, CAN YOU?!" I explained. The last sentence caused Alex to gasp in surprise.  
  
"This time, you are going down for GOOD, Tim Scam! This one's for Alex!!" I yelled, a giant ball of sun-bright yellow energy forming in my outstretched hands.  
  
'He does love me,' Alex thought, smiling.  
  
"Terra Force!!" I exclaimed, throwing the energy ball in my hands right at Tim.  
  
He fired again and again at the incoming energy, but the blasts just bounced off.  
  
The ball struck 2 seconds later, blowing Tim into the outer wall of WOOHP so hard he was knocked out. And I knew he wouldn't wake up from this concussion anytime soon.  
  
Jerry rushed outside a second later.  
  
I had stopped glowing.  
  
"Take him away, boys," I said to the agents who had just arrived.  
  
As they took Scam away, my eyes finally returned to normal.  
  
I turned around.  
  
I didn't see Alex at first, because she had been knocked over from the intensity of my Terra Force attack.  
  
Sam and Clover were staring at Tim Scam's unconsious self.  
  
I saw him, too.  
  
"WHOA! Did I do that?" I asked.  
  
Sam and Clover could only nod.  
  
Then, Alex stood up and brushed dirt off of her spy suit.  
  
My eyes widened.  
  
"Alex? You're alive!!" I exclaimed, rushing up to her.  
  
As she held out her arms to me, I hugged her so hard that we both fell down again.  
  
"Wow, that was cool," Alex said to me.  
  
I just held her for a while, unable to worry anymore.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
2:30 PM, Clover's House  
  
It was later on, at Clover's house, that I realized: Alex meant more to me than anything else I knew.  
  
It felt kinda weird, though.  
  
But, like Alex said just a few minutes ago, that happens a lot.  
  
This wasn't the end, though. More would be coming.  
  
Things that would truly test who I am inside-  
  
-but we'll save those stories for another day.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Ok, that's chapter 3! Just so you know, I'm doing this story for my aunt, who recently died. You see, get above a level of the story, and it feels way different than anything in the show, which is something I had to think about when I did the scene where Nick's mom was killed in chapter 1. I had to regard that before finding a way to strike a balance. Ok, you know what to do! Bye!-SuperSaiyanZelda4321 (toonami1wi.rr.com) 


End file.
